The Sweetest Goodbye
by SapphireRayne
Summary: PRNS(Songfic) Dustin is having a hard time confessing his feelings. My very first posted fic, so please read and review. Rated R just to be safe.


a/n: Whee! My first posted fic! Go me! Please read and review. Oh, and muchos gracias to MzDany for support.

Wait, I think I'm supposed to put a disclaimer here, or something like that right? Well too bad! I own it! I own it all! It's mine mine mine mine mine! Okay, okay I know I'm not fooling anyone so, Mouse & Co. owns the characters in this fic. Besides, if you sue me, the only thing you'll be getting is this laptop with all the adware on it anyways.

Oooh! One more thing... this fic is full of slashy goodness, so if that concept bothers you, you might want to exit stage upper left.

The Sweetest Goodbye

_Where you are seems to be __As far as an eternity  
Outstretched arms open hearts  
And if it never ends then when do we start?  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive_

There he is, that sexy beast! Look at him! Just sitting there, tall and strong with pride just radiating off of his face. Head teacher of the Thunder Ninja Academy! Honestly, who would've guessed that one? I know I wouldn't have, but then again I'm not really known to pick up on things quickly am I? Today we're having a going away party for him and Blake at the beach. My god he's beautiful, with his sandy blond hair shimmering, his icy blue eyes almost sparkling in the sunlight. Oh man, when he took his shirt off, let's just say my trunks almost got wet before I went into the water. I could just babble on about him.

Ever since the first day I met him at the track, this gorgeous god has invaded my every thought and dream non-stop. I wonder if he has any clue... probably not. He can be as dense as me sometimes. Like that time he thought Sensei killed his parents. I mean really, even I'm not THAT dumb! I don't think even Marah and Kapri are that dumb. Ha! Those two are something else, but deep down I always knew that they were really good. Shane really thought I was into Marah. I'm not gonna lie... she is cute, but my attention is elsewhere in that area. Anyway, I wish I had the guts to just tell him, hold him, and show him how I feel. That would be so awesome! Hmm, maybe he would understand. Crap! He caught me staring! Look away! Look away! Look away!

_Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say _

How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I...

Finally, some peace! I lay in bed and I close my eyes, but all I see is his breath-taking, sweat-streaked face is hovering over me. So much for peace huh? His Greek god-like body is joined with mine in the most intimate of ways. My body has become hypersensitive and I feel his heart racing along with mine while I stare into those captivating sapphires. I feel his warm breath on my face as I hear the words that I've secretly longed for him to say to me... then he's gone. I'm left sitting there, never knowing if he'll ever come back to me.

Ha! You all didn't know I could get poetic like that huh? Suckers, no one ever suspects the dumb one. But in all seriousness, these dreams are beginning to get old. It's not that I mind them, not at all, but I'm just sick of waking up with just my moto teddy bear next to me. No offense Mr. Snuggles.

_Dream away everyday  
Try so hard to disregard  
The rhythm of the rain that drops  
And coincides with the beating of my heart _

I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive

Another day, another dollar. I begin to change the oil on another bike as my thoughts drift back to 'you know who'. He's leaving tomorrow and I'm completely torn over what to do. Maybe I should just give up and let that be that? Oh, who am I kidding! Forget him? Not bloody likely! I wish he would just come in here and take me right here on this dude's bike. Man, that would be like the sweetest goodbye ever! Back to my self argument though, I really want to just tell him. I mean, I think he'll understand.

_Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say _

How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I feel

Damn this dream! I wake up again, but this time its different. Instead of feeling alone and depressed, my blood is boiling under my skin and my senses are in overdrive. I need to tell him... right now.

_How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I feel_

_Show you how I feel_

_I'll show you how I feel_

_Show you how, show you, show how_

_Show you how I feel _

I'm standing outside of his door now. Its raining again, I'm wet and its cold, but all I feel is my heart beating a mile a minute. I need to do this, I need to show him how I feel. I KNOW he'll understand.

"Dustin? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"

Well, here goes nothing...

"Hunter, there's something I need to tell you."

End


End file.
